Kelsey the Mink
Kelsey the MerMink is a fan character created by Darkest Shadow. She is a professional dancer from an unknown dance company. She currently attends the MCA as a sophomore. General Information Kelsey Dorine Bellisario is a fifteen year old mink from Alskora City. She is a professional dancer at an unknown studio rivaling the MSYDC. She enjoys performing in front of large crowds, and can really put on a show. Her dancing lands her many jobs for magazines and acting. For most of her life, she is thinking about becoming either a lawyer or attorney. She also happens to be half mermaid. When she was eleven, her and her friends accidently stumbled upon a mysterious pool on a full moon. When she entered it, she was granted all sorts of powers, and lost her legs when she touched water for fifteen seconds, being replaced by a giant fish tail. History Coming Soon... Personality Kelsey is best described as a lone wolf. Mysterious and quiet, Kelsey doesn't really have that many friends to hang out with or talk to. Whenever someone tries to talk to her, it's hard to understand her because of her quietness, and she can't really speak up that loudly. Because of this, she has developed a strong sense of independence and maturity around others. Kelsey is a confident thinker. Focused and always on alert, she is a highly intelligent young lady, with bright hopes in front of her. When she is working on a case. She also is a good listener, paying attention to a person when they are speaking. She often asks them questions about what they say often due to her curious nature. Sometimes, she is able to point out whenever they are lying. Physical Appearance Mink Form Standing at 3 feet and 4 inches tall, and weighing about 85 lbs., Kelsey is a mink with light blue fur. She has peach skin, the same color of her inner ears and muzzle, with no fur on her arms or tummy. Her front hair has a bang that is sideswept to the left side of her face, while the back goes down to her mid-back. Her tail is in the shape of a backwards L, with it bending at the end. Her screala are disconnected without eyelashes, and she has pink pupils. For attire, Kelsey wears a white jump suit that covers her whole body from the neck-down. Over it, she wears a dark navy blue long sleeved dress with a fluffy white trimming at the bottom and a fluffy white collar. To cover her hands, she wears white mittens. This dress has a blue design on her chest area and underneath it, where she rolls up her sleeves. For shoes, she wears classy navy blue boots with two teal stripes in the middle and teal heals and socks with a piece of turquoise on each sock. She also keeps her hair tied up in twin braids with two spherical sapphires on top of purple leaves as barrettes. Mermaid Form While most of her Mink Traits remain the same, she now stands at 3'10 and weighs 120 lbs. Her inner part of her ears disappear. The cyan fur on her head turns into cyan skin, which no eye can really notice. The cyan fur on her body, however, disappears, with only the white skin remaining. Her tail, and legs also disappear. When touching the water, all her clothes from her breast up disappears and turns into scales. These scales are colored in a pale orange color. Her large fish tail is the reason why she appears six inches taller than normal. The breast area gives off orange scales in the shape of a bikini top color, with the stomach showing. No matter how she wears her hair as well, it will always turn straight and worn down unless it was wet. Powers and Abilities Mermobian Abilities As a mermobian, Kelsey possesses the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after touching water. Once her body is completely dry, she turns back into a wolf along with the clothes she was wearing before she transformed. As a mermaid, Kelsey has the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold her breath for more than fifteen minutes, and dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being is capable of. Hydro-Cyrokinesis When she became a mermaid, she was automatically granted the power of hydro-cyrokinesis. By extending out her arm and hand in a "stop" motion, she is able to freeze any liquid substance, whether it be water or even coffee! She also uses it to freeze water in a gasious form to make an enclosed room colder. As of now, she has to use her powers lightly in order to freeze water. Cyrokinesis When Kelsey fell into the Moon Pool for the second time, her hydro-cyrokinesis was upgraded to complete cyrokinesis;the power to manipulate ice and snow. Now, not only can she freeze liquids, but now she can freeze solids, like tables and lamps and sometimes even people. She can also use it less forcefully to create snow. Statistics Mink Form Attack: 8- Kelsey is truly a fighter, and has powerful kicks as a last resort. Defense: 5- Not very strong physically, she relies on her cyrokinesis for defense. Speed: 6- She isn't a very fast runner. Magic: 8- Even in this form, she has full and powerful access to her powers. Evasion: 7- She is able to dodge attacks quickly. Intelligence: 9- Kelsey is a highly intelligent individual, and is usually a step ahead during combat. Skills: 8.5- She is able to use her powers very skillfully and gets creative with them sometimes Accuracy: 8- She has a keen eye and great aim. Stamina: 8- She fights through the struggle and keeps on battling. Tolerance: 6- Similar to defense. Mermaid Form Attack: 5- Since she lost her legs, she can't physically attack. Defense: 8- Her scales act as a thick layer of protection. Speed: 10- She swims basically 400 mph. Magic: 9- Since she lost her gloves, she can use her powers more easily and without as much force. Evasion: 9- Being a fast swimmer, she's hard to land an attack on Intelligence: 8- Sometimes, she can't remember things as well as she could due to her swimming so fast. Skills: 8.5- Same as her mink form Accuracy: 6- Although she can see perfectly underwater, it's harder to aim attacks underwater than above. Stamina: 6.5- She can get a little tired after swimming Tolerance: 8- Similar to defense. Relationships Rainfall the MerWolf Category:Unfinished